1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for detecting application of a force. More specifically, the present invention is a device for and method of determining when a participant in a sporting event has been contacted.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the prior art, there are devices for generating an analog output signal indicative of an impact to a transducer. The transducer is mounted on protective equipment utilized in various martial arts fields, such as protective vests and the like, or can be mounted on training equipment, such as a heavy bag, striking pad, etc.
The transducer of the prior art device is a piezoelectric film which, upon deformation, generates an electrical signal which is indicative of the amount of deformation. By placing the piezoelectric film on top of a deformable material, or sandwiching it in the deformable material, impacts to the deformable material will strain the piezoelectric film generating the signal output. The transducer may be connected to a transmitter and remote receiver for providing an indication of the impact at a remote location.
Such prior art devices have deficiencies. For example, they are expensive.